


【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 13-14章（完结回）

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 完结了。还是纯情最高。本质搞不来黄暴，我担不进明天就跑路啦。已整理好 可点进我的work看【午夜】系列合集！
Kudos: 3





	【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 13-14章（完结回）

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了。还是纯情最高。  
> 本质搞不来黄暴，我担不进明天就跑路啦。  
> 已整理好 可点进我的work看【午夜】系列合集！

13  
很突然地，正在刚刚出去阳台上吹风的与那城走过来想一观战况究竟时，安藤的手肘打到了花洒开关——冷水一瞬间浇透他们赤裸或仅着薄衫的身体，两个人的身上都打着寒颤。  
安藤有那么一点儿清醒了。他失魂落魄般地沿着墙壁滑下，想着之后该怎么面对未来可能的恋人与那城；然而在跌坐地上的那一刻，他看见一双腿。它们跪了下来，紧接着是弯下来的腰。  
是与那城。他正以一个笨拙而逞强的姿势，试图跨坐在安藤的身上，将他的性器重新迎接回自己体内。  
这一切是真实的吗？安藤再没有办法挣扎，与那城吸了口气，像灯罩包容灯光一般，将安藤的分身缓缓导入后穴。两人今晚都做过几轮，但以如此刺激而扭曲的体位恐怕都没什么经验。紧接着，安藤感觉到身上的与那城在变着样地扭动腰部，嘶声努力忍受着体内的充满感，主动寻找着茎身戳到内壁会产生快感的部位——安藤想说话，却被他一根手指按上双唇：不要多说什么，感受我。  
与那城的声音颤抖，安藤看着身上人明明如此焦躁不安，还不忘耍帅的样子，忍不住笑了出来：你这边要动的话，我可就没法动了哦。他两手扶上与那城的腰，察觉到抽插暂时中断的小朋友不甘地撇了撇嘴。  
这是一场真正纯粹的欢愉。安藤重新整顿好，进去之前还不忘爱抚地啄一下与那城的侧脸。深浅温柔而坚决，与那城断断续续的低喘不再憋进嗓子眼里。肉穴随着一次次拍打翻腾出水来，渐渐打湿身下的床单。黎明前的做爱像一场白雾，雾气掩盖一切都渴望与欲求，直到高潮两人交织的精液化成全世界的朦胧消散。  
射精结束之后与那城覆在安藤身上温存，安藤感觉耳边痒痒的，是很好听的气音——请抱着我。与那城的声音带点哭腔。就这样抱着我。  
安藤不知道分别这段时间，又和自己再次交合后与那城的心情，但好像有点感受到，自己在强烈的被需要。他茫然地无法思考，血液就像是被加热了似的流过全身，又像被蒸汽环绕着带上高空，无法控制地球引力的陷落。  
想着想着，安藤抱得更紧了些。即使两个人一起的未来还尚不明晰，从今以后和迄今为止也绝不会相同——  
与那城奖，成为了通往他心灵世界的某个秘密入口。  
14  
另一边的白岩也慢慢丧失在名为本田康祐的漩涡之中。跳蛋的线摩擦得穴口扯痛，随着后方本田活塞运动的深入，机械的蜂鸣声逐渐在白岩混乱的分辨能力中弱化了——本田跟自己久了也学得相当会，就连胸前也被处理周到。当他拿来创可贴的时候白岩想的还是，万一被你玩坏了这玩意可贴不好啊，你确定吗？  
现在白岩后知后觉地明白了它们的用处，然而为时已晚：贴在乳首上的动力强劲，快感在多重刺激下游走，一切终于在被本田舔湿耳侧时全数崩塌。白岩哼哼唧唧半天还是哭了出来，咧着嘴的表情是委屈与欣悦的交叉。  
用自己带来的小玩具把自己玩到哭了，真狼狈啊。白岩垂下头嘴里念叨，说着说着就红了半边脸颊。本田笑着凑过来堵上他胡言乱语的嘴，拍拍哄哄说好啦好啦，你看都凌晨四点多了，好孩子应该去休息，再不上床睡觉就天亮啦。  
可是白岩瑠姬还不累呢。他连再说一段rap的精力都绰绰有余，打发走本田决定独处片刻。清洗收拾清楚后望向窗外，天空确实从黑得深不见底而慢慢出露色彩——清晨即将来临，今夜的种种终归只是一个梦，也许。  
白岩径直穿过走廊。卧室里的与那城已经抱着本田入眠，一个趴着没有露出脸，一个则仰面朝天倚靠着，睡得很香甜。白岩瞄了一眼即皱起眉头，不知为何心中竟产生了一种从未有过的情感：这就是吃醋吗？身经百战，这是第一次，也可能是最后一次了。  
他把目光投向旁边还未睡的安藤。安藤已穿戴整齐，正静默地看着手机，又好像什么都没有看进去。屏幕白亮的光线打在他本就立体的脸上，那表情就显得分外深刻与冷寂。是在转换心情吧，白岩想。下一秒应该自觉地离开他眼前。  
“今夜的事情就留在今夜吧。”  
白岩听到身后传来冷不丁的一声。语调平和缺少起伏，安藤甚至没有抬眼。  
“可以啊。”白岩感到自己的声音又小又抖，像被水浸过又拿出来攥干的纸。但它抖动的时候相当脆——“马上就要到明天了。明天到来之后，今天的话就不算数了哦。”  
白岩抿嘴笑了。留下这句话，便轻巧地淡出了安藤的视线。但愿他没有去寻找下一个猎物，但愿今夜永远是今夜。  
安藤还是这样，口是心非地想着。


End file.
